life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Diaz Household
The Diaz Household is the home of Esteban Diaz and his sons Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz in Life is Strange 2. It is located in 1452 Lewis Avenue SW in Seattle, Washington, and is an explorable location in Episode 1 and Episode 3. Appearance The household's main floor consists of an open plan kitchen-living room; a study; a bathroom; and Esteban, Sean, and Daniel's bedrooms. A staircase leads from the living room into the lower floor, which consists of a garage (utilized mostly by Esteban for his auto repair work) and a storage room. Episode One - "Roads" Upon arriving at the Diaz household, Sean and Lyla Park sit down on the front deck overlooking the yard. The two discuss their plans for the party and create a list of items for Sean to gather, which Lyla scribbles down in marker onto Sean's palm. After Lyla briefly wonders aloud about how long their friendship will last after high school ends, she leaves Sean with a hug and a promise to Skype together after he's ready to go. Once inside the house, Sean finds Esteban and Daniel playfully arguing over who should get the last Chock-O-Crisp bar. Esteban decides to let Sean be the judge, and he can choose to either give the chocolate to one of them or keep it for himself. After Sean's decision, Esteban heads down to his garage and Daniel goes back to his room to work on his Halloween costume, leaving Sean to search for his party supplies. After retrieving drinks from the fridge, food from the cupboards, and a blanket from the storage room, Sean enters the garage to find his father fixing up a car for Sean's graduation. After Sean searches for (and optionally finds) a specific wrench for him, Esteban gets up and talks to Sean about the latter's plans for the future and intentions in going to the party. After returning upstairs, Sean has the option of knocking on Daniel's door and having a short conversation, with Daniel's behavior changing depending on who the Chock-O-Crisp was given to. After retrieving everything on his list and packing his bag, Sean goes to his room and initiates a Skype call with Lyla. During their conversation, Daniel bursts into the room and is subsequently kicked out. Later, Sean notices Brett Foster grabbing Daniel's arm from his bedroom window and rushes out of the room to intervene. Sean finds Brett bullying Daniel after the latter had accidentally spilled his fake blood on him, and the situation escalates as Brett insults their family, causing Sean to snap and attack him. During the fight, Sean knocks Brett backwards onto a protruding rock that hits his spine, causing him to spasm and seemingly become unable to move. Soon afterwards, Officer Matthews arrives on the scene and threatens the brothers with his gun after seeing Brett's state. As Matthews checks Brett's pulse, Esteban emerges from the house after hearing their voices and tries to cautiously reason with him. As Esteban attempts to get closer to his sons and Matthews becomes increasingly more anxious, he accidentally pulls the trigger, shooting and killing Esteban. Daniel screams, and a shock wave sends Matthews flying back before Sean's vision goes black. After Sean comes to, he slowly takes in the heavy damage dealt to the surrounding neighborhood, Matthews sprawled onto the road, Brett still lying unmoving, and Esteban lying dead on the ground. Sean panics before picking up an unconscious Daniel and carrying him to their house. After setting him down for a moment to retrieve his backpack, Sean flees with Daniel in his arms as more police officers arrive on the scene. Episode Three - "Wastelands" The house appears in a flashback that takes place three months before the story. After Daniel steals Sean's watch, Sean finds him in Esteban's room and starts teasing him. Esteban stops the fight and Daniel heads to his room. Esteban has a heartfelt conversation with Sean and convinces him to reconcile with Daniel. Sean goes into Daniel's room and chats with him. Daniel then explains why he took the watch. After their conversation, the flashback ends. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Roads" Living Room * * * * * *He can open the cupboard. ** ** ** * *He can open the fridge. ** ** ** * * * * * * * * *He can have a Moment of Calm on the couch. * * * * * * * * *He can pack his backpack for the party. '''(required) *He can try opening Daniel's room. *He can knock on the door of Daniel's room. *He can enter his own room. (required) Bathroom * *He can practice in front of the mirror. * * Diaz Garage *Sean can toggle the light switch. * * * * * * *He can open the red drawer. '''(required) *He can look at and pick up multiple tools around the garage. (required) *He can give a tool to his father. (required) After helping his father, * * * * * * * * * * Episode Three - "Wastelands" Kitchen * Study * * Bathroom * * * Living Room * * * He can search for Daniel in the closet. * He can search for Daniel in the basement. * He can search for Daniel in Esteban's room. (required) Trivia * In the Diaz household's living room, a "PlayBox" can be found. The "PlayBox" console brand is a portmanteau of two real-world console brands, and . * When looking at the living room's television, Sean mentions binging with his father and his brother. * The name of their street, Lewis, may be a reference to , a famous explorer in American history who made a cross-country expedition across the ** Like Esteban, the real-life Lewis died from gunshot wounds under mysterious circumstances. * In an interview with Eurogamer, Michel Koch revealed that they chose to have planes flying over Lewis Avenue because houses near airports tend to be less expensive due to the noise pollution"The houses which are under the flight path are not selling as much as the others," he says. Sran estimates that these houses often cost £10,000-£20,000 less than others in the surrounding area without the same problem." BBC News - What's it like to live near an airport? (2 July 2015), reflecting the Diaz family's middle-class status."What's interesting in this part is, the neighborhood they're living in - basically, I think it was three or four years ago, when I was on a trip to the United States, I went to Seattle and visited a lot of the neighborhoods next to Seattle, and in one of the neighborhoods quite next to the airport, I noticed that you have those planes every few minutes or so, so that's the kind of detail we used, knowing those houses are not that expensive, so it works for the kind of family in middle-class Sean and Esteban are living in." How Dontnod Made Life is Strange 2 - Let's Play Life is Strange 2 With Michel Koch (10:21) (17 April 2019) * In Episode 3, Sean can open his nightstand to check on his bag of weed and mentally hope that his father doesn't find it. If the player checks Sean's text messages with Esteban during Episode 1, they will find that he did end up finding it on October 7, 2016. Gallery Screenshots Interior Diaz_Household_-_Living_Room_02.png|The living room. Diaz_Household_-_Kitchen.png|The kitchen. Diaz_Household_-_Bathroom.png|The bathroom. Diaz_Household_-_Storage_Room.png|The storage room. Diaz_Household_-_Garage_01.png|The garage. Diaz_Household_-_Study.png|The study. Exterior Diaz Household.jpg|The house's exterior (1). Diaz_Household_-_Exterior_01.png|The house's exterior (2). Concept Artwork Edouard-caplain-facade10.jpg|The household's exterior. Edouard-caplain-kitchen-living8.jpg|The household's interior. References ru:Дом Диас pt-br:Casa dos Diaz Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations in Seattle Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Diaz Family Category:Diaz Household Category:Houses Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Season 2